Our Son
by addisonaltman
Summary: A Sweet Little Moment Between Mother And Son.


**AN: To be completely honest, I have no idea where this came from. And in my drugged up, sick state, I doubt it makes sense. It's also unbeta'd. Good Luck :p**

**Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada, I don't own Castle. I only like to steal the characters and make stories up about them :)**

* * *

He watched as she carefully lifted the sleeping two year old from the backseat of the cab. The toddler's brown hair ruffled in the slight breeze and he shivered slightly from the sudden coldness but he didn't wake. He just clung to his mother, little hands clasped tightly around her neck and his face nuzzling her hair. He paid the driver as she waited on the sidewalk, the cold February wind making her cheeks turn slightly pink. Once the cab drove off, he stepped beside her, placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her through the lobby. She hugged the boy to her chest as the family waited for the elevator, rocking him softly to keep him sleeping.

Once they got through the front door, she toed off her heels with ease and continued up the stairs. She went into the darkened room and moved herself through the room, knowing the layout. She lay her soon on the couch in his room, making sure he was still asleep and stable before she crossed the room to the dresser. She picked the pyjamas with the cars on them, knowing that they were his favorite. She laughed quietly to herself as she heard him softly snoring. He definitely was his fathers son.

She somehow managed to quickly undress the child. How she managed to do so, she didn't really know. He was dressed in a matter of minutes. She picked him up again, still not quite over how big he was getting. Laying him down in the bed gently and making sure he had his favorite stuffed cat in reach, she stopped to look at him. His beautiful blue eyes were covered by his heavy eyelids which ended with long soot colored eyelashes. His thumb had become lodged into his mouth, a bad habit she was trying to get him out of. His short brown hair was tousled from the wind and she reached out to flatten it against his head. He turned in his sleep, his head on the pillow and his legs tucked into his body.

"Oh, baby, you are getting so big." she whispered, her mind flashing back to the days when he was a newborn, a tiny baby who solely relied on her. Now he was two and she really didn't know where the two years had went. She leaned down and pressed a little kiss to his forehead, breathing in his smell.

"Before you were born, your daddy wanted a girl." she began, even though he couldn't hear her. "He said he wanted a little girl with green eyes and long hair that he could play princesses with. I wanted a little boy. A boy that I could take to the park and he wasn't afraid to roll in the dirt. We never agree on anything, do we?"

"And then you came along. And mommy and daddy really wouldn't have you any other way." She ran her hand down his arm, before finishing. "I love you my baby boy."

With one last kiss to his temple, she stood up and went to the door. She stopped when she saw her husband leaning against the frame, his body basking in the soft light from the hallway. He smiled at her sweetly and he came over to hug her tight. He kissed the crown of her head and whispered to her softly.

"I'm glad I didn't get what I wanted this time." She tilted her head up to look at him, her lips brushed the underside of his jaw.

"Why's that?"

"Because this time I got something better. Our little boy."

* * *

"Mommy!"

She was pulled from her sleep by the distressed call coming from the stairs. She rose from the bed, wrapping herself in her husbands robe and walked through the study, then the living room, and then to the bottom of the stairs. Looking up she saw her son, hair sticking up in random places, tears streaming down his face and his thumb in his mouth while awkwardly holding his stuffed cat. She immediately went to him, scooping him into her arms and cuddling him close. He snuggled into the crook of her neck, rubbing the toy cat's ear against his nose, something her did when he was scared or tired. It broke her heart a little when he was in this state.

"What happened?" She asked, moving towards the kitchen. The light was on so she lent against the counter and moved her head to try and get a better look at him.

"Scawy dweam." he muttered.

"What was it about?"

"Munstors" he said, raising his head to look his mother in the eye.

"Would warm milk make it better?" He only nodded and returned his head to it's previous resting spot. Once the milk had been made and she had made three failed attempts to get him back to his own bed, Mother and son returned to the master bedroom. Her husband was sitting up slightly in bed and gave her a smile when she entered. She handed the child to him and got back into bed. The toddler snuggled between his parents, his body facing his father while his back settled into his mother's stomach.

"What's up?" He asked, gesturing to the almost sleeping toddler.

"Nightmare" She replied, propping herself up on one elbow while her husband did the same.

"What was it about?" he asked, looking down at his son.

"Monsters."

"Oh."

"I don't think you should let him watch anymore sci-fi movies, Rick." she said after a pause, meeting her husband's eye.

"I think that would be a good idea. At least, not until he's a little older." He said, agreeing for once. They lay there for a while, just watching their child lying between them. They were sure he was asleep when they heard a little voice pipe up.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Sam?" she answered as her son turned his tired eyes to look at her.

"I wuff you."

"I love you too baby." She replied, kissing his cheek.

"An' daddy?" he asked, turning to his father.

"Yes, Sam?"

"I wuff you too." he said, in the same sleepy voice.

"I love you too kid." he replied, kissing his other cheek. Sam turned once again, snuggling into his mothers side before his breathing finally evened out and they were pretty sure he was asleep. They both lay down, looking at each other over the gentle rise and fall of their son's chest.

Her eyes had closed and he was pretty sure she was asleep too when he leaned over to kiss her lips gently. He was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him back slowly, before breaking away and opening her eyes.

"I love you." She said tiredly. He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"And I love you." He fell back onto his pillow, his eyes still on his wife.

"Goodnight Rick." She said on a yawn, her eyes sliding closed.

"Until tomorrow, Kate." he said before finally falling back to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Love It? Hate It? At least let me know!**


End file.
